


Oblivious

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating
Summary: You can’t seem to wrap your head around Sirius’ change of behaviour.





	Oblivious

Walking into her dorm room, Lily Evans was greeted by a big lump of blankets sitting on the bed that usually belonged to her friend and roommate, you. Walking over to your bed she tilted her head to the side, inspecting the mountain of blankets under which you had chosen to hide, her eyes glancing over it until she saw a familiar pair of feet pocking out from underneath it.

“What are you doing?” Lily asked, tugging at the blanket thrown over your head as you hid in your bed in the dorm room you shared with her and the other girls.

Pulling the bedspread down enough so your eyes were able to see your red-haired friend you quickly answered her, “Avoiding.”

“Avoiding what?”

Lily placed her hands on her hips as she frowned at you, a scold slowly appearing on her face.

“Everything,” you whispered ominously before disappearing underneath the blanket once again, Lily leaping forward to try and get you out from underneath it.

“Come on, (Y/N)! You can’t spend the rest of your life underneath there!”

“I might! Don’t try me,” you screeched back while trying your hardest to keep the blanket in your possession. 

Unlucky for you, Lily apparently had eaten a good breakfast since she managed to get the blanket off of you within a matter of only several moments, yanking it from your grip and tossing it across the room.

“Speak,” your friend glared at you, intimating you more and more with every passing second, your body shrinking away from her.

“I’m avoiding Sirius…” you mumbled quietly.

“Oh, because he’s been flirting with you?”

“He’s not…” you look at your friend in confusion, narrowing your eyes at her you stood up to meet her height again, “He’s just…weird. he’s not flirting with me. Sirius would nev-“

Slapping her hand against her forehead, Lily let out a loud, aggravated groan, “He is. Believe me, (Y/N), Sirius has been flirting with you these past few days, basically nonstop.”

“Oh…oh fuck, no,” you shook your head violently, sitting back down on your bed as you realised what your friend just told you, “I need to talk to him, don’t I?”

Placing her hand on your shoulder, Lily gave it a soft squeeze after sitting down beside you, “It’s probably for the best…”

 

“Hey, Sirius?” you approached the boy in the common room, drawing his attention away from his friends, a playful smirk growing on his face the second his eyes meet your face.

“How can I help you today, my lady?”

“Uh…could-could I talk to you for a second?” you jabbed your thumb over your shoulder, motioning for him to follow you into one of the many booths in the Gryffindor common room to get a little bit more privacy.

“So…what’s up?”

Sirius placed his arm on the backrest behind you, your heart speeding up at the gesture as you started fumbling with your hands while trying to find the right words.

“Okay so…I don’t know how to say this…”

“Oh, (Y/N), you know you can tell me everything,” he winked at you, scooting a bit closer to you as you felt his body heat radiating off of him.

“I guess…what I’m trying to ask you is, but just because Lily and I were kinda talking about and I’m just wondering, please don’t think I’m being ridiculous or anything, but I was wondering if maybe these past few days you’ve been…flirting with me?” you rambled on, avoiding Sirius’ burning gaze.

“Yes…I thought I kind of made that obvious, to be honest,” he chuckled lowly, his hand grazing against your shoulder which caused goosebumps to rise on your skin, a shiver running up and down your spine, the corner of Sirius’ lips twitching as he noticed.

Confused, you looked at him, your eyebrows knitted together, deep lines forming between them, “But why?”

“By Merlin’s beard, (Y/N), are you dense? I’m in love with you, you idiot!” Sirius threw his hands up, finally snapping after so many failed attempts at flirting with you.

“I…uh,” you gaped at the tall boy, your mouth opening and closing while you were trying to find the right words, “what?”

“I said,” Sirius slid even closer to you, taking your face in his big, warm hands to force you to look into his grey eyes, “I’m in love with you, (Y/N).”

“I…I’m in love with you, too, Sirius,” you breathed out just before his lips came crashing down on yours, knocking all air out of your lungs as you reached up to tangle your fingers into his dark, messy hair.

“Finally!” 

You got interrupted by your friends yelling, causing you both to jump apart as you felt all eyes on you, most of them twinkling together with smirks on their owner’s faces. While your friends joined you in the booth, Sirius and you were seated in, babbling about some bet and how long it took the two of you to finally kiss, the tall boy next to you slid his hand closer to you underneath the wooden table, gently intertwining your fingers with his’ as the noises around you started to drown out, your mind only focused on what the hell had just happened.


End file.
